Yu Yu Hakusho x Highschool DxD - Challenge
by Fricat P
Summary: Here's a challenge by God-King Ghidora (who can't post it himself so I'll do it for him). Summary and rules inside. If you decide to take on this challenge, please post a review.


If you decide to decide to do this challenge Yusuke and eventually Team Urameshi have to through both the YuYu Hakusho and High School DxD series arcs at the same time. That includes the major character arcs of YuYu Hakusho. take a look at the original version of the story called DxD Hakusho and see if you want to continue it or make your own spin like with Yusuke Urameshi having a buddy dynamic with Issei like Josuke and Issei in A Devil's Diamond(a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and High School DxD crossover)along with having the same bonds like with the rest of the Spirit Detectives and having all his cannon powers and some from DXD. Just a thought but hey if you want to do it go for it if not it is your choice. If you do decide to do this take a look at the DXD Light Novels as well as the YuYu Hakusho, and the DxD Anime and Manga, and the two YuYu Hakusho Movies. Also the main foes that Yusuke fights are creatures called Yokai which are Japanese folk monsters that also appear in DxD, just a thought to consider if take it up and merge the two worlds together.

YuYu Hakusho Arch number 1: Spirit Detective Arch

YuYu Hakusho Arch number 2: The Maze Castle Arch

YuYu Hakusho Arch number 3: The Dark Tournament

YuYu Hakusho Arch Number 4: The Sensui Arc

YuYu Hakusho Arch Number 5: The Three Kings

DxD Arch 1: A New Devil Arch

DxD Arch 2: Excalibur Arch

DxD Arch 3: The Peace Summit Arch

DxD Arch 4: Underworld Arch

DxD Arch 5: Trihexa Arch

Here are a few ideas for the Spirit Detectives Individual Character Arcs and their power ups. My request is that I want Yusuke and Kurama and Hiei, and Kuwabara to go through Arc's to obtain different abilities along with the powers they gain in cannon and here is a list of powers and abilities that I think would fit them perfectly from both DxD and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Spirit Detective Power up Number 1. Kuwabara: For Kuwabara I would like him to learn Holy Magic and Senjutsu as it would fit his concept of him having high spiritual awareness and considering that angels can manipulate the holy light to make light constructs of weapons it would fit him quite well considering he can use his spiritual energy in a similar manner and you can even give him some original abilities to go with his character and if you add Senjutsu it would fit as well as it involves using your own inner energy along with the energy of the world around you it can bend space and time as well and considering he can do that with the Dimension Sword, Kuwabara learning Senjutsu would give him the experience to use the Dimension Sword more effectively.

Spirit Detective Power up Number 2: Kurama. For Kurama I think that him learning Yojutsu would fit him quite well, Kurama is a Kitsune who are know to be both malignant, benevolent, wise, and masters of illusions, Yojutsu is the Yokai's equivalent to Illusion magic and Kitsune are masters of illusion in legends so it would fit him. Add that to his concept as a master strategist and add his back round as a master thief and bandit, with him knowing Yojutsu you can see the enemy literally walking into his trap and following Kurama's plans every step of the way like a boss.

Spirit Detective Power up Number 3: Hiei. For Hiei I would like him to learn how to use Ice as a weapon along with his Fire based abilities, the reason I want Hiei to learn how to ice based attacks goes with his back story, we know that Hiei was born to a clan of Yukki Onna's called the Kuromihe, and since he was born a Fire Yokai he was cast out, and grew up with a grudge against his birthplace and a longing for a home. You can make him learn how to use ice by making it an arch about Hiei coming terms about the past and forgiving those who ruined his life while training so he can come full circle on his revenge trip.

Spirit Detective Power up Number 4: Yusuke Urameshi. For Yusuke Urameshi I would like him to master Sacred energy and all the Abilities Sensui had, the abilities that Yusuke has in cannon, and obtain all the same power his friends have and the new one's listed. At the beginning of YuYu Hakusho Yusuke is a punk with no friends and constantly gets in trouble and only really looks out for himself at the beginning in the series, him learning all the skills and obtaining all the powers I mentioned would show how far he has come from that punk he used to be by him learning discipline from training, how to use his mind by studying and meditating, how to value life from his near death experiences, how power should be used because of all his fights and value the world around you by traveling and solving cases and show the bonds he made throughout his journey and give him the power he has to overcome any obstacle in his way just like cannon.

Here is who I think each of the girls should be paired with.

Paring number one, Kurama/Rosswiess. My reason for this is simple, they both have a lot in common, they are both intellectual geniuses, they have both have gotten the short end of the stick in life, and I think a romance between a former bad boy turned good guy paired with a good girl would fit perfectly.

Paring number two, Kuwabara/Yukina. If you are a fan do I need to explain why?

Paring number 3, Yusuke/Rias Gremory/Akeno Himijima /Xenovia Quarta/Kuroka/Keiko. Do I really need to explain why? These I feel are the best girls for Yusuke Urameshi and his development.

Paring number 4. Issei/Asia/Koneko/Irina, This is as cannon as I want it to be if Issei is going to be in this story with the changes in parings with this crossover that I think would fit perfectly for the characters.

Paring number 5. Hiei/Mukuro it is almost confirmed cannon.

For the other members of the YuYu Hakusho casts paring see the manga and who hooks up with whom in the manga.


End file.
